Running Into Fate
by delreys
Summary: AU. Being a nomadic vampire was difficult, being a powerfully gifted nomadic vampire on the run from The Volturi was even worse. They know her as Isabella Swan, to whomever she meets, on her travels, she is known as Marie. The brunette is a 563 old vampire who has managed to keep herself from being captured and forced into the reigning coven for five hundred years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and the characters. The only thing I own is my idea.**

**Full Summary:**

**Being a nomadic vampire was difficult, being a powerfully gifted nomadic vampire on the run from The Volturi was even worse. They know her as Isabella Swan, to whomever she meets, on her travels, she is known as Marie. The brunette is a 563 old vampire who has managed to keep herself from being captured and forced into the reigning coven for five hundred years. When she runs into Forks, Washington, something tells her to keep running , however her instincts were telling her to stay. In Forks, she meets two covens, who all have golden eyes, and she encounters a pack of shape-shifters. One vegetarian vampire, in particular, resents her for putting her family in danger but she is unable to keep away from the wanted vampire.**

* * *

**Running Into Fate**

Chapter 1

**London, England - 1472.**

One of the perks of being a vampire was that I was able to silently stalk my victim. I kept my crimson red eyes fixated on the human being walking forward and away from me. They must have realised that they were walking into a danger zone, it must be their natural instinct telling them that they weren't walking into a safe place but that wouldn't be able to stop them from avoiding their fate.

When I made sure that the human was the only one in the area, I darted towards the young man and wrapped my arms around him from behind, making sure that I clasped my hand over his mouth to stop any sound from escaping. He thrashed around in my arms but that only made me tighten my grip. I could feel the warmth radiating off his skin and onto my cold body. I could hear his heartbeat increasing, quicker and quicker as every second passed by. I opened my airways and let myself breathe for the moment, taking in the scent of his sweet blood and my burning throat yearned for the red liquid. Not wanting to drag out my hunger for any longer, I opened my mouth and sank my razor-sharp teeth into the delicate skin of his neck and the warm blood oozed into my mouth, satisfying my hunger and taking away the aching pain in my throat.

Feeling his body go limp in my arms, I knew that his body was fully drained of blood and I threw him on the floor, not bothering to cover up my tracks. No one was ever going to figure out who did it anyway.

I looked down at the body and cast my eyes over his young, delicate face. He must have been around his late teens, meaning that he had a family, maybe even a wife. I shook my head to rid the emotion that was brewing up inside of me, it wasn't a rare occurrence, I would feel it every single time I made a kill but I had no choice. It was my source of diet and it was a part of who I am.

After I was done and my meal would hold off the thirst for a while, I decided to explore the small town, to see what I could find to keep me from boredom. This wasn't a perk of being a vampire, being able to not sleep for the rest of my immortal life. It was one of things I missed the most about being human and I wish to be able to dream again, watching different situations, my brain created, play out in my head. The thing that I missed the most about being human was my family. I had a loving family and I was the eldest of three kids, I was the one who would look after my younger siblings because my mother and father were too busy trying to make some money and look for food to feed five mouths. It wasn't the best lifestyle but we were getting by and the thing that held us together was love and dedication.

Now I'm alone, in the very same town I originated from. In the very same town I was turned.

I don't have a recollection of how it exactly happened. One minute I was on my way back from the market and the next I was in excruciating pain. It felt like flames were all over my body and under my skin, travelling through every single individual muscle and vein. That lasted for about three days and when I woke up, I was lying on the muddy floor. Scared and confused were the first of my emotions. I didn't know what happened to me, I didn't know who did this to me but almost immediately after the change, the burning in my throat kicked in and I fed on the nearest human.

I never physically showed up at my house, instead I kept my distance from my family and watched them from afar because of the thirst for human blood. It broke my heart when the realisation hit them that I was never going to return and I watched them slowly break away from each other, the bond wasn't as strong when I was alive. I was the glue of the family.

I had always wondered what they thought happened to me but I hoped that they thought I just wanted to grow up and find a life of my own since I was eighteen and I should have at least been married by then. It made me a little bit happier thinking like that, at least they would think about me being alive and healthy. After a while, it became difficult to watch them because my mother was the first one of the family to pass away and barely a month later, it was my father's turned. I don't know what happened to my siblings after that.

It took me a while to figure out what I was.

My skin was different. It was as hard as granite and shined like diamonds in the sunlight, which I made sure no one in vision range saw. My body temperature was dramatically low, I was like a block of ice. And every time I caught a scent of human blood, venom filled my mouth.

The moment I knew was when I thought back to my father telling my siblings and I stories about monsters draining blood from human beings. Back then, I only thought that it was a way to stop us from misbehaving but realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. That wasn't just a story, it was truth.

I was turned into a vampire.

A bloodcurdling scream captured my attention and my reflexes were as quick as lightning. I sprinted to where the sound came from but I made sure I hid myself behind a small hut. I peaked my head around the building and saw a herd of people. I focused my eyes and took in every single detail. Their skin was as hard as mine and their eyes were also like mine. They too, were a vampire just like me.

I tilted my head in confusion and wondered why I've never seen them in town before. I never heard any of their painful screams, they must not be from around here. However, I kept my eyes on them as they growled at one another and at their victims, they had absolutely no control whatsoever. I don't remember ever being as ruthless as this group of vampires but maybe I just had high self-control and kept myself well hidden. Their movements were wild and uncoordinated.

My curiosity got the better of me and I had to know what was going on so I stepped out from my hidden place and made my way into the middle of the group. They didn't seem to notice my presence as they were far too interested in their meal. As much as I wanted to stop one and asked them about the situation, my instinct told me not to and I refrained from doing so.

From my peripheral vision, I spotted a group of cloaked figures heading towards the area, with the same speed as mine. So much was happening in so little time, I couldn't get away fast enough and I was soon face to face with a tall, slim man whose hair stopped at the middle of his back. Standing on either side of him were two men who were taller than him. One had blonde hair and the other the same as the mysterious man standing in front of me. Behind the three men were others but I didn't pay as much attention to them.

"My, oh my, what do we have here?" His voice was soft and light. It was captivating but it screamed danger.

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face and I kept quiet, not knowing what to say to this stranger.

"It seems as though we have a slight problem, young one," the tone of his voice stayed the same throughout and my face further fell into confusion.

Turning my head around from side to side, I quickly looked at what was happening around me and the vampires seemed to be doing the same thing as they were before. Just like they didn't notice me, they also didn't notice the strangers standing in front of me.

"That's right, you and these newborns are causing an issue and you risk exposure to our kind." There were more vampires?

"Who are you?" I questioned, demandingly as I let my eyes run along the line of the vampires in cloaked garments.

"You haven't heard of us? We're The Volturi and we have your creator captured and killed for the mass creation of newborns. You were amongst the ones I saw in her thoughts," a smirk grew on his face, showing that he had something else to say but he was waiting for my response.

"I don't know who my creator is," I replied.

"Lies!" The blonde male spoke up for the first time since his appearance. He stared at me with death in his eyes that would have made my heartbeat quicken if I was human.

"Brother, I will decide what is the truth and what is not," the middle man raised up his hand and the blonde male drew back in defeat. But before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and his eyes misted over. I didn't know what he was doing but seconds later he dropped my hand like it was a hot branding iron. The look he gave me was one that matched mine just moments ago. It was confusion but laced with it was curiosity. I saw him give a boy a nod. The boy was standing next to a blonde girl and their facial features were so similar yet so different, I processed their young faces and realised they were twins.

The boy raised up both of his hands towards me and a vapour came pouring out of his fingers and his palms.

What was this? Is it going to kill me?

I watched as the vapour slowly made it's way towards me and once it came to a close proximity, I adverted my eyes and glared into the man's own eyes. I waited until the vapour engulfed me and I prepared myself on what was to come but nothing happened. I felt the same as I did before the vapour.

"Alec." Just like he did before, he raised his hand, once again, but this time it was in front of the boy and he instantly withdrew the vapour.

"Aro…" Alec began to speak but he was cut off when Aro threw his gaze into the boy's direction.

"My gift didn't work, Alec's gift didn't work." Aro cocked his head slightly to the side and his eyes ran from mine to the blonde girl standing next to her twin brother. "Jane, show her what your gift can do."

Jane's eyes focused on someone behind me and I turned around to see a newborn writhing and crying in pain. It was like he was being turned for the first time. The pain must be the same. The feeling of the burning flames came into my thoughts and I was soon afraid of what I was going to feel. I had the chance to run while they were distracted but a small clear of Aro's throat brought all the attention back to him.

"Please, I'm not lying," I pleaded with the man but all he gave me was a psychotic smile and nodded to Jane. Her eyes were now focused on me and I was preparing myself for the pain that was to come. I closed my eyes and held my head down as I solidified my movements. However, I wasn't starting to feel anything at all so with the most amount of courage I could muster, I opened my eyes and looked up at Aro and then at Jane. I could see the annoyance beginning to build in Jane as her gift wasn't having an affect on me and when she decided it was enough, I saw her foot step forward out of place and the only thing that stopped her from moving further forward was her brother.

"Interesting, you're a shield," Aro spoke as the psychotic smile never left his face but it seemed like he remembered exactly what they came here for, he dropped the smile and gave a signal, which was a wave of his hand, to the small army behind him. They all made their way to the commotion behind me and him and the two guys stood where they were standing.

Thinking about what Aro said, I wanted to know what that meant. I never even knew vampires were able to have gifts and I wanted to ask him more, I want him to explain, to tell me what it meant for me being a shield.

"What's your name?" He questioned and stretched out his hand.

"Isabella Swan," I replied and looked at his outstretched hand but kept mine by my sides. When he noticed that I wasn't going to take it, he withdrew his hand but didn't let his composure falter.

"Marcus, Caius and I would like you to join our coven." I could compare his voice to being a soft and light as feathers but like before, I could sense danger in it and as I heard the screams and the cracks of granite behind me, I turned around to stare at the ripped vampire limbs and a small fire situated in the middle. This coven was dangerous and I didn't like what they were doing, even if the newborns were being reckless. In my mind, it wasn't right but in theirs it was the right thing. I turned back to the three men and shook my head but the next thing I saw was an angered face.

"You will join our coven!" Aro growled, along with Caius but Marcus kept his face the same.

"No!" I retaliated and I knew that this was the moment I was going to get away from this. In a blink of an eye, I turned around and speedily sprint away from the scene. I ran into the forest and dodged the branches that were threatening to catch me in the face. I almost thought I was away from them but I heard quick footsteps following closely behind me.

They were after me like I was a fugitive.

I swerved my way around the trees as fast as I could but they were still hot on my heels. I quickly took a look behind and I saw that it was a very tall, muscular, dark-haired vampire and a slightly shorter one with dirty blonde hair. My mind began to race just as fast as I was racing through the forest. The one difficulty I had was my attire, being in a dress was beginning to slow me down so without any thought, I threw my dress off my body and kept my under garments on, I didn't stop running though because if I did I would be caught and who knows what they might do to me if that happened.

I came to a stop when I reached the edge of the country and I took one more look behind and saw that the two men were close to me. The only option I had was to carry on moving forward.

I stepped into the ocean and my senses were still the same as they were when I was on land.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I've finally planned the first three chapters for this and written the first one, which you've just read, so I'm going to continue planning, writing and updating. I can't promise on the exact update times but I will try my best to not make it too long of a wait.**

**I was actually torn on who I should pair Bella with and couldn't decide between Tanya and Kate but Kate is my favourite character so I sided with her.**

**One last thing, if you have any questions don't be afraid to shoot me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters and the universe for the time being.**

**Full Summary:**

**Being a nomadic vampire was difficult, being a powerfully gifted nomadic vampire on the run from The Volturi was even worse. They know her as Isabella Swan, to whomever she meets, on her travels, she is known as Marie. The brunette is a 563 old vampire who has managed to keep herself from being captured and forced into the reigning coven for five hundred years. When she runs into Forks, Washington, something tells her to keep running , however her instincts were telling her to stay. In Forks, she meets two covens, who all have golden eyes, and she encounters a pack of shape-shifters. One vegetarian vampire, in particular, resents her for putting her family in danger but she is unable to keep away from the wanted vampire.**

* * *

**Running Into Fate**

Chapter 2

**Boston, Massachusetts, USA - 2013.**

My fingers glided over the ice cold skin of my neck as I winced in pain from the flaming sensation gradually building up in the back of my throat, it was slowing making it's way down from the top. My thirst was beginning to get the better of me as I haven't fed in about a week, I've been too busy looking out for new places to go to that was difficult for The Volturi to find me. A movement made me whip my head around to where it came from and in the distance, I spotted a young woman walking through the park on her own. She was either brave or stupid for walking alone and in the dark, either way, I shook my head as I prepared myself to leap off in her direction. In less than a second, she was standing in front of me but since my movements were deadly silent, she had no idea that I was behind her and then I proceeded to grab her by her neck, which only caused her to attempt to claw at my hand while gasping for air, and I wasted no time in effortlessly sinking my teeth into her neck.

Closing my eyes, I let the satisfaction of human blood take over me as it was healing the sensation and the thirst. As my vampire instincts replaced me, I gripped her neck tighter and tighter as more blood trickled into my mouth. It was like a bomb being set off in my body, it was euphoric. The steady flowing stream of blood seemed to be endless but as I neared the last drop of blood, I took in one last deep breath and drained the woman causing her to become a lifeless corpse. Nothing has changed in the past five hundred years, I still get those emotions knowing that I've killed another human being and they won't be able to continue with their life, grow old and watch their children grow old.

Five hundred years later and I would have thought that The Volturi would stop coming after me but that wasn't the case. They were still chasing after me and every time I find myself in a new place, they were always there within a matter of days, sometimes even hours. All I wanted was to be able to stay in one area for more than a day and although vampires don't get physically tired, I am mentally tired. I am tired of running and running all the time. What hurts more is that I haven't been able to make any connections, I can't risk putting someone's life in danger all because of me. The furthest I've gotten is introducing myself as Marie and that was it. Just after I managed to get away the first time, I had to start using my middle name as I couldn't risk telling people my full name. Just once or twice, I've considered creating a newborn myself, for the sake of keeping me company, however, as I thought about it, the newborn would only make my life more difficult than it already is.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I was never turned. I would still be looking after my family and keep them together. I would have a husband and a family of my own but more importantly, I would have lived my life and experience the human life that I was I was destined for before I became a vampire. Fate decided to mess with my life.

Even though I know it would worm it's way back into my mind, I removed the thought from my head and looked down at the discarded body and I decided to cover up my kill. With ease, I lifted the body and threw the woman over my shoulder before I started to make my way to the nearest park exit. All of a sudden, voices in the distance caught my attention and I immediately knew who they belonged to. They were the people that I've been running away from for the past five hundred years. The voices weren't too far in the distance so I knew they were getting close. Dropping the body and letting my intentions fly out of the window, I ran to the nearest tall building and jumped up high enough so that I could situate myself on the roof. I focused all my attention on the voices and listened in on their conversation.

"The girl is in this area." The voice of Demetri was clear and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Find her, Demetri," Jane's voice was stern and demanding. I thought it was ironic that she and her brother are the youngest, yet they have authority over the other vampires but that was mainly due to their deathly gifts and everyone feared the twins and their offensive weapons.

"The most I can do is smell her and her scent is lingering in the air," the reply from the tracker showed even more frustration.

Ever since I found out I was a mental shield, I've come to learn that I was the only person to ever be able to block Demetri's powerful tracking gift since his only works using the essence of the mind to track his prey and this proved useful to me but despite that, they would always go to the places that I was in. Not long after, a low cry came from Demetri and I imagined him on his knees with his head thrown back, his body frozen and teeth clenched in pain.

Not wanting to stay in the city any longer and put myself in big danger, it was time for me to leave the city and I jumped down from the building and set off north. Too fast for the bare human eye to see, I ran as fast as lighting but before I was out of the city, I distantly heard a comment that Demetri made and it slowly resounded in my head. Just as quick as I was to make my move, his comment, letting the others know that I've gone came soon after. With this information, I only picked up my pace and ran even faster to distance myself as much as I possibly could. Although I was tired of running, there was definitely no chance in me stopping any time soon.

In a matter of minutes, I passed a sign and with my heightened sense, I was able to quickly catch the writing on the metal board. I had just passed the border and was now beginning to make my way across Canada, it wouldn't take too long for me to get to the other side. I took in the familiar surroundings as I made my way through the forest and I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of nature. It had been a while since I've been in Canada and it was one place that seemed to be peaceful. I used to come here more frequently because of the forest areas that were scattered around the country and it provided with me with more protection unlike being in a city and being here helped with lowering my risk of exposure. Surprisingly, I heard a group of people not far away from me and out of curiosity, I wanted to inspect why they were out this far in the forest but because I didn't have the time to stop and fulfil my curiosity, I carried on running.

Just as I had thought, it didn't take me very long to get to the other side of Canada and that was when I crossed back over onto the American soil and I found myself in Washington, in a place called La Push. It was a small town and since it was the middle of the night, I wasn't afraid to walk around in the street. I passed a couple of houses and picking one for my target, I mutely sneaked into the household, through an unlocked window, and made my way around the house until I found the laundry room. I was going to need a new set of clothes after running through forests and dirt. As soon as I picked up a few pieces of clothing, I headed out of the house and made my way to the nearby woodland area, quickly changing and discarding my previous set of clothing on the dirt beneath my feet.

With my night vision, I spotted the nearest boulder and sat myself down as I tilted my head back and looked up at the night sky, at the billions of pieces of burning rock, also known as stars. Doing this often for the past five hundred years, it became a hobby of mine and it was a peaceful way of passing the time during the night. Just as I took in a breath, a foul odour filled my nostrils and I cringed when it hit the back of my throat. The smell didn't belong to an animal I was familiar with and I once recall smelling something similar to this. I traced through my countless memories and when I found what I was looking for, my eyes went wide and that was when I realised I was in Quileute lands. I should have known straight away when I saw the La Push sign but I was too consumed with self-preservation.

A crack of loose twigs on the floor instantly put me on edge and I stood up straight away, glancing in all directions to see if I could spot anything but I couldn't. Nevertheless, I knew they were there due to the deep breathing noises I could hear and they were probably going to attack sometime soon. Before I was going to move from my spot, a wolf with dark silver fur lunged at me from the side and knocked me off my feet but I quickly gained control of my balance and landed on my feet and crouched down. The wolf aimed for me again but this time I could keep track of it's movements and I dodged the second lunge, causing the large wolf to crash in a tree, almost forcing it over. A howl came from the wolf and sounds of other wolves in the distance told me that I was outnumbered and therefore in danger. They were quick to get to where I was standing and I was surrounded by a pack. I tried to look for an exit but a black wolf noticed and growled, signifying that I wasn't going to get through their line.

Even with the slight motion, I was able to see that the majority of the wolves were bent at the legs and just as fast as vampires, the large black wolf, who must be the alpha, was the first to move and the others followed his stance and the surrounding creatures were making their way to the middle, to the spot I was standing in. There wasn't a way for me to run but there was still another way for me to escape. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and lowered myself to crouch down on the floor and then with one quick motion, I lifted my feet off the ground and jumped. Using my strength as a booster, I landed on a branch, high up on the tree, and looked down as I saw the wolves crashing into one another. It wasn't safe for me to travel on foot, so I began to swing on the tree branches and propelled myself forward, from tree to tree but that didn't stop the pack from chasing after me on the ground. Manoeuvring and contorting my body to swerve around the trees, I picked up my pace but that didn't improve my distance from the wolves, that didn't surprise me though. Besides actual werewolves, they were supernatural beings that challenged vampires.

A russet brown wolf leaped into the air and it's razor sharp teeth missed my feet by an inch, but then seeing a river come into view, my instincts told me that I would be safer on the other side of the flowing stream. With one big push, I set off in the air and gracefully landed on the other side, this only caused the wolves to aggressively growl as they stood and watched me.

A tap on my shoulder startled me and I was about to run away when a hand grabbed my wrist, turning me around to face a pixie-like girl. Immediately, I knew she was another vampire from her body temperature being the same as mine. To my surprise, a grinned was etched onto her face as she kept her eyes on me, exploring my features.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" She enthusiastically exclaimed as she ignored the growls from the wolves behind me. "I saw you coming from Boston and it took you longer than I assumed for you to get here. Maybe it was because of the wolves, I can't see them. Only humans and vampires."

I pursed my lips together and slightly raised my eyebrows as I took her words in. What did she mean by seeing me coming from Boston? She couldn't have been following me, I would have known. Sensing that I wanted to know more, she opened her mouth and spoke once again.

"I see the future based on decisions," Alice smiled and her hand was still clasped around my wrist. "I'm taking you back to my family, you'll be safer there."

This wasn't going to be good for me, there was no such things as a safe place for a wanted vampire. I tried to writhe my hand out of her grip but she only held it tighter, she was insistent on taking me back to her residence. I wanted to detach myself from the girl but there were questions I wanted answers to.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. It's a bit slow-paced at the moment and I apologise for that but I didn't want to rush Bella into meeting the Denalis and Cullens.**

**Speaking of meeting them, the first coven she will meet is the Cullens which will of course be in chapter 3 and the Denalis will be introduced to Bella in chapter 4.**

**I saw a couple of people saying Bella/Tanya/Kate would be interesting and it would be, it'd probably be quite fun to write too. Just a little heads up, Edward is going to be interested in Bella but this doesn't mean that he will become a love interest as it will only be a one sided thing from Edward.**


End file.
